doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Torchwood: The Complete Second Series (DVD)
You might be looking for Torchwood: The Complete Second Series (Blu-ray). In 2008, Torchwood: The Complete Second Series was released on DVD. It contained the following Torchwood stories: *Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang *Sleeper *To the Last Man *Meat *Adam *Reset *Dead Man Walking *A Day in the Death *Something Borrowed *From Out of the Rain *Adrift *Fragments *Exit Wounds United Kingdom release Cover blurb Outside the Government, beyond the Police, fighting for the future on behalf of the human race. The 21st century is when everything changes and Torchwood is ready. Torchwood, the award-winning drama created by Russell T Davies, bursts back onto our screens, bigger and bolder with more adventure and excitement for the alien-fighting team. Captain Jack Harkness (John Barrowman), Gwen (Eve Myles), Owen (Burn Gorman), Toshiko (Naoko Mori) and Ianto (Gareth David-Lloyd) return as the investigators delving into the alien underworld of modern day Cardiff. The new series sees the team encounter alien terrorists, a stranded creature threatened by humans, a tragic soldier from the First World War, as well as a memory thief who exposes long-forgotten secrets in members of the team and a wedding with an unexpected guest. Special features *Deleted Scenes *Out-takes *The Life and Deaths of Captain Jack *Torchwood Declassified Cut-downs *English 5.1 Surround Sound Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 2+4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 650 mins approx Notes *Also released on Blu-ray *See the open set Users who have this in their collection Japanese release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: *Region: *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 650 mins approx Users who have this in their collection United States release Cover blurb Outside the government, beyond the police, fighting for the future on behalf of the human race. The 21st century is when everything changes and Torchwood is ready. Torchwood, the award-winning drama created by Russell T Davies, bursts back onto our screens, bigger and bolder with more adventure and excitement for the alien-fighting team. Captain Jack Harkness (John Barrowman), Gwen (Eve Myles), Owen (Burn Gorman), Toshiko (Naoko Mori) and Ianto (Gareth David-Lloyd) return as the investigators delving into the alien underworld of modern-day Cardiff. The new series sees the team encounter alien terrorists, a stranded creature threatened by humans, a tragic soldier from the First World War, as well as a memory thief who exposes long-forgotten secrets in members of the team and a wedding with an unexpected guest. Guest starring: James Marsters (Captain John Hart), Freema Agyeman (Martha Jones), Alan Dale (Professor Copley) and Ruth Jones (Nikki Bevan). Special features *Deleted Scenes *Outtakes *The Life and Deaths of Captain Jack *Torchwood Declassified *English 5.1 Surround Sound Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 1 NTSC *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 650 mins approx Notes *Also released on Blu-ray *This release originally came in a cardboard slipcase Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Australian release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: English *Region: 4 PAL *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 650 mins approx Users who have this in their collection French release Cover blurb Special features Specifications *Subtitles: French *Region: 2 SECAM *Aspect ratio: 16:9 *Running time: 650 mins approx See also *Amazon.fr (click here for translated version) *PriceMinister.com (click here for translated version) Users who have this in their collection Category:Torchwood DVDs Category:Items starring or written by John Barrowman Category:Items starring or written by Eve Myles Category:Items starring or written by Burn Gorman Category:Items starring or written by Naoko Mori Category:Items starring or written by Gareth David-Lloyd Category:Items starring or written by Freema Agyeman Category:Items produced by BBC DVD Category:Items produced by 2 Entertain Category:Items produced by BBC Video Worldwide Category:Items produced by ABC DVD Category:DVDs with a 15 rating Category:DVDs with a MA15+ rating